The Last Smile
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa aku tak seharusnya mengingat kembali memori yang sudah terhapus. Karena Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu berharap bahwa ia ingin memulai lembaran baru di hidupnya dengan menutup lembaran lama. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya, perasaan itu tetap ada./ KiHyun. Kyuhyun's pov.
1. Chapter 1

"The Last Smile"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu aku tak bisa membedakan antara bermimpi dan berkhayal. Bagiku sama saja. Lalu aku ceritakan mimpi sebagai khayalan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka bertanya, 'Tadi kau bilang itu mimpi, yang mana yang benar?'. Sebuah kebohongan yang aku sadari bahwa aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian teman-temanku.

Dulu aku sering memarahi adik kecilku ketika ia melakukan kesalahan di depan mataku. 'Kenapa gelasnya dipecahkan?! Aku malas membersihkannya untukmu! Cepat bersihkan!' Tanpa menghiraukan sorot mata meminta maaf yang hampir menangis, kutinggalkan adik kecilku begitu saja dan kembali menggeluti permainanku yang tertunda.

Dulu aku sering menceritakan mimpi-mimpiku tanpa satupun keyakinan untuk mewujudkannya. 'Gedung ini akan menjadi tempat kerjaku suatu hari nanti. Kalian harus mengingat alamat dan cara kalian sampai disini untukku.' Aku menatap ke atas puncak gedung dari bawah saat itu. Aku tak melihat nama gedung maupun detail alamatnya. Akupun hanya menganggap angin lalu.

Aku sering memanjat pagar rumahku tengah malam untuk masuk ke dalam. Sehabis bermain sampai tak ingat waktu, aku selalu ketahuan dan berujung dipukuli ayahku. Hanya sebuah pemberontakan kecil untuk mewarnai hidupku. Padahal aku takut sekali awalnya.

Aku kerap kali melihat seorang nenek membawa anjing bersamanya yang melintasi depan rumahku. Lalu sebulan setelahnya aku tak lagi melihatnya. Nenek itu meninggal dunia. Anjingnya terus menunggunya di depan rumah berharap sang tuan ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan lagi.

Aku menyobek kertas di bukuku. Membentuknya menjadi sebuah pesawat kecil dan menerbangkannya bersama keinginan-keinginanku yang tertulis apik di dalamnya. 'Hey! Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan!' Akupun berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Suatu hari aku menyukai seorang pria. Aku bukan seorang gay, aku menganggap diriku hanya menginginkannya. Aku tak tertarik pada pria lain selain dia.

Dua botol infus kuhabiskan setelah mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Aku tak berhati-hati saat menyeberang jalan. Aku mengikuti kemana dia akan pergi.

Bunga adalah cantik. Cantik tidak semua bunga. Filosofi yang kupakai untuk menggambarkan cinta. Cinta adalah cantik. Tetapi tidak semua kecantikan dimiliki cinta. Contohnya cinta sesama pria seperti halnya yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanyalah manusia yang memiliki cinta. Kepada siapa aku mencintai itulah yang cacat.

Pagar jembatan penyeberangan jalan, menjadi tempatku memandanginya dari kejauhan. Aku memiliki teropong untuk melihat jarak yang sangat jauh.

Aku mengintainya diam-diam. Tetapi aku tak berani memandangi punggungnya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia sadar kalau aku menatapnya secara terus-menerus? Jadi aku hanya memandangi matahariku dari kejauhan. Seperti arah bunga matahari memandangi cahayanya.

Aku tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri padanya. Aku sangat gugup. Aku malu tertangkap basah. Pada akhirnya aku bisa menghela napas lega. Dia hanya bertanya arah toilet terdekat.

Aku dan dia kini sudah dekat. Bukan berteman. Aku memiliki tempat duduk selisih lima bangku dengannya. Aku anggap dekat. Biasanya aku duduk di ujung kelas. Dia di ujung satunya.

Hujan tak bisa kuhentikan. Ramalanku tentang cuaca sangat akurat hari ini. Aku melihat cahaya kilat sebelum aku berucap bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Kucing tetanggaku sangat berisik. Hari ini musim kawinnya datang. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku jadi ikut membayangkan adegan-adegan rating dewasa.

Malam ini sangat dingin. Aku sedang menunggu salju pertama turun. Aku ingin berdoa bersama salju yang turun pertama kali. Seperti halnya melihat bintang jatuh. Aku memiliki permohonan. Permohonanku adalah aku ingin saat aku mati nanti, buku ini berada di tangan yang tepat.

Di luar ruangan serba putih, tampak begitu hidup. Aku terpenjara. Di dalam rumah sakit. Aku memiliki riwayat buruk mengenai kesehatanku. Aku harus mengeluarkan gumpalan darah di otakku. Bekas kecelakaan waktu dulu.

Aku mencintai Kim Kibum. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin ini adalah catatanku yang terakhir di buku ini. Aku menyayangi semua keluargaku. Ayahku, ibuku, adikku, teman-temanku, tetanggaku, kucing tetanggaku, anjing tetanggaku yang setia, lalu aku menempatkan hatiku di bagian spesialnya untuk Kim Kibum. Aku tersenyum saat kutulis pernyataan ini. Aku bahagia bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku bahagia menjalani hidup yang singkat. Jangan sia-siakan sebuah kehidupan. Jangan sampai menyesali apapun. Hargailah semua hal walau sekecil apapun. Aku bahagia. Dan aku tersenyum sangat lebar. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku masih tersenyum teramat lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

I have nothing to say. Feel free to leave a review for this short story.


	2. The Person Who I Loved

"The Person Who I Loved"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu aku tak bisa membedakan antara bermimpi dan berkhayal. Bagiku sama saja. Lalu aku ceritakan mimpi sebagai khayalan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka bertanya, 'Tadi kau bilang itu mimpi, yang mana yang benar?'. Sebuah kebohongan yang aku sadari bahwa aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian teman-temanku.

Dulu aku sering memarahi adik kecilku ketika ia melakukan kesalahan di depan mataku. 'Kenapa gelasnya dipecahkan?! Aku malas membersihkannya untukmu! Cepat bersihkan!' Tanpa menghiraukan sorot mata meminta maaf yang hampir menangis, kutinggalkan adik kecilku begitu saja dan kembali menggeluti permainanku yang tertunda.

Dulu aku sering menceritakan mimpi-mimpiku tanpa satupun keyakinan untuk mewujudkannya. 'Gedung ini akan menjadi tempat kerjaku suatu hari nanti. Kalian harus mengingat alamat dan cara kalian sampai disini untukku.' Aku menatap ke atas puncak gedung dari bawah saat itu. Aku tak melihat nama gedung maupun detail alamatnya. Akupun hanya menganggap angin lalu.

Aku sering memanjat pagar rumahku tengah malam untuk masuk ke dalam. Sehabis bermain sampai tak ingat waktu, aku selalu ketahuan dan berujung dipukuli ayahku. Hanya sebuah pemberontakan kecil untuk mewarnai hidupku. Padahal aku takut sekali awalnya.

Aku kerap kali melihat seorang nenek membawa anjing bersamanya yang melintasi depan rumahku. Lalu sebulan setelahnya aku tak lagi melihatnya. Nenek itu meninggal dunia. Anjingnya terus menunggunya di depan rumah berharap sang tuan ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan lagi.

Aku menyobek kertas di bukuku. Membentuknya menjadi sebuah pesawat kecil dan menerbangkannya bersama keinginan-keinginanku yang tertulis apik di dalamnya. 'Hey! Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan!' Akupun berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Suatu hari aku menyukai seorang pria. Aku bukan seorang gay, aku menganggap diriku hanya menginginkannya. Aku tak tertarik pada pria lain selain dia.

Dua botol infus kuhabiskan setelah mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Aku tak berhati-hati saat menyeberang jalan. Aku mengikuti kemana dia akan pergi.

Bunga adalah cantik. Cantik tidak semua bunga. Filosofi yang kupakai untuk menggambarkan cinta. Cinta adalah cantik. Tetapi tidak semua kecantikan dimiliki cinta. Contohnya cinta sesama pria seperti halnya yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanyalah manusia yang memiliki cinta. Kepada siapa aku mencintai itulah yang cacat.

Pagar jembatan penyeberangan jalan, menjadi tempatku memandanginya dari kejauhan. Aku memiliki teropong untuk melihat jarak yang sangat jauh.

Aku mengintainya diam-diam. Tetapi aku tak berani memandangi punggungnya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia sadar kalau aku menatapnya secara terus-menerus? Jadi aku hanya memandangi matahariku dari kejauhan. Seperti arah bunga matahari memandangi cahayanya.

Aku tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri padanya. Aku sangat gugup. Aku malu tertangkap basah. Pada akhirnya aku bisa menghela napas lega. Dia hanya bertanya arah toilet terdekat.

Aku dan dia kini sudah dekat. Bukan berteman. Aku memiliki tempat duduk selisih lima bangku dengannya. Aku anggap dekat. Biasanya aku duduk di ujung kelas. Dia di ujung satunya.

Hujan tak bisa kuhentikan. Ramalanku tentang cuaca sangat akurat hari ini. Aku melihat cahaya kilat sebelum aku berucap bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Kucing tetanggaku sangat berisik. Hari ini musim kawinnya datang. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku jadi ikut membayangkan adegan-adegan rating dewasa.

Malam ini sangat dingin. Aku sedang menunggu salju pertama turun. Aku ingin berdoa bersama salju yang turun pertama kali. Seperti halnya melihat bintang jatuh. Aku memiliki permohonan. Permohonanku adalah aku ingin saat aku mati nanti, buku ini berada di tangan yang tepat.

Di luar ruangan serba putih, tampak begitu hidup. Aku terpenjara. Di dalam rumah sakit. Aku memiliki riwayat buruk mengenai kesehatanku. Aku harus mengeluarkan gumpalan darah di otakku. Bekas kecelakaan waktu dulu.

Aku mencintai Kim Kibum. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin ini adalah catatanku yang terakhir di buku ini. Aku menyayangi semua keluargaku. Ayahku, ibuku, adikku, teman-temanku, tetanggaku, kucing tetanggaku, anjing tetanggaku yang setia, lalu aku menempatkan hatiku di bagian spesialnya untuk Kim Kibum. Aku tersenyum saat kutulis pernyataan ini. Aku bahagia bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku bahagia menjalani hidup yang singkat. Jangan sia-siakan sebuah kehidupan. Jangan sampai menyesali apapun. Hargailah semua hal walau sekecil apapun. Aku bahagia. Dan aku tersenyum sangat lebar. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku masih tersenyum teramat lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-The Story Begin-**_

Aku mendorong selorok menyimpan keyboard komputerku. Membuang muka, menghela napas bosan. Tugas kuliah.

Kumasukkan dua macaron manis ke dalam mulut sekaligus. Isi krimnya kira-kira perpaduan antara krim strawberry dan vanila yang kudapat dari anak tetanggaku yang seorang pastry, -patissiere, sebutan chef perempuan pastry. Katanya dia menyukaiku. Dia sering mengirimi kue-kue manis meski sudah kutolak berkali-kali.

Kupandangi layar dekstop lama-lama sambil mengunyah macaron favoritku. Dahi kukerut-kerutkan hingga nyaris bersatu antara kedua alis berharap tugasku akan selesai segera dengan hanya kutatapi. Lagi-lagi bosan. Aku sudah merevisi ulang berkali-kali tapi aku belum menemukan chemistry yang membuatku nyaman. Pasti selalu ada satu-dua kata yang mengganggu. Atau teori-teori yang kuambil secara acak tanpa melacak lebih dulu apakah teori itu benar atau hanya berspekulatif. Kesal. Kutendangi kaki mejaku berkali-kali. Tak lebih untuk membuatku merasakan sakit lalu mengimplus otakku agar berpikir lebih cerdas. Aku butuh melihat lagi referensi dari catatan yang dosen berikan.

Di dalam rak-rak bukuku, kutemukan buku diaryku bersampul biru selembut langit. Memandangi sampul depannya mooodku sedikit membaik. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada langit yang tertembus melalui kaca jendelaku, kubandingkan dengan warna sampulnya. Sama, hanya sedikit kusam karena sudah terkubur lama di antara tumpukan yang lain.

Kubuka lembaran terakhir yang kutulis di buku itu. Kubaca paragraf terakhir.

" _Mungkin ini adalah catatanku yang terakhir di buku ini._ "

"Catatan terakhir?" Aku memutar otakku, berusaha mengingat. Kapan aku pernah menulisnya? Kubuka lembaran-lembaran sebelumnya. Tak ada satupun catatan tanggal yang dicantumkan. Apa benar ini adalah tulisanku? Tulisan yang kutulis sendiri menggunakan tanganku? Kubandingkan tulisan di dalamnya dengan tulisan tanganku terakhir kali. Sama. Persis. Artinya memang benar ini adalah tulisanku. Kututup bukunya, di sampulnya juga ada namaku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ini kutulis saat sebelum aku operasi tiga tahun yang lalu itu." Aku mengangguk-angguk berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku ada disana dan menulisnya. Kubuka lagi lembar terakhir. Membacanya lagi, memegangi perutku, aku terkikik geli. Lucu. Aku mungkin saat itu yakin sekali bahwa aku akan mati. Tapi kenyataannya aku masih hidup. Operasi besar tiga tahun silam merenggut ingatanku.

Tulisannya berakhir di titik.

Tapi-

Ada satu kalimat yang mungkin di tulis menggunakan pensil dan sudah dihapus di bawah paragraf terakhir. Aku penasaran.

Kugeledah laci mejaku, mencari-cari pensil. Kugerus dengan pisau pensil tumpul itu sebab tak kutemukan dimana peraut pensil. Aku mengingat salah satu adegan di anime detektif conan yang kutonton.

Kutorehkan goresan halus di atas hamparan tulisan yang terhapus itu. Setelah cukup jelas tulisannya, kubaca dengan hati-hati barangkali ada satu huruf yang tertinggal.

" _Kim Kibum. Nae sarang saraman._ " Kupindahkan ke arah pantulan matahari yang lebih terang. Aku bertanya-tanya, bukannya itu sudah tertulis ' _Aku mencintai Kim Kibum. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun_ ' di paragraf sebelumnya?

"Aku tahu. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi menghapusnya. Lebih baik kutebalkan saja tulisannya." Aku mengambil pena, menebalkan tulisan yang sengaja dihapus itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Kim Kibum? Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah mencantumkan tanggal setiap aku menulis diary seperti kebanyakan orang melakukannya? Kenapa aku mencintainya? Dan kenapa jantung ini berdebar sangat cepat saat namanya kusebut? Seperti apa aku yang dulu sehingga aku bisa mencintai orang ini? Tapi kenapa kisahku terlihat menyedihkan di dalam diary ini? Tunggu, dari tulisan ini bisa kusimpulkan bahwa aku adalah seorang pengecut. Lelaki macam apa aku ini? Terus menatapnya, mengikutinya sampai kecelakaan lalu di akhir cerita aku mati tanpa sekalipun dekat atau menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Benar-benar pecundang. Eh? Kenapa aku malah jadi mengata-ngatai diriku sendiri? Ah.. molla-molla!" Ku acak rambut merah lebatku. Rambut yang dulu botak sebab operasi kini telah tumbuh lebat lalu kuwarnai mengikuti trendsetter.

Ku taruh buku diaryku di atas mejaku hingga bunyi 'duk' keras keluar. Kulepaskan kancing kemejaku hingga separuh badan terlihat. Aku kembali menarik selorok. Meneruskan tugasku yang tertunda. Aku jadi sangat ingin semua tugasku lepas dari bahuku lalu aku akan mencari tahu masa laluku secepatnya. Kini aku kembali menemukan semangatku.

 _ **In the midnight. In the middle of the night time.**_

 _ **The sexual alien appears. In front of the bar.**_

 _ **Counter x-ray eyes.**_

 _ **You're the culprit. The black curtain inside the chrome key in the darkness.**_

 _ **Show through the super dreadnought scale. The end already step into the world.**_

Mungkin seperti itu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan orang bernama Kim Kibum itu. Seperti kisah lagu Skeleton dari duo hyperactive Super Junior, D&E. Mungkin juga bukan. Mungkin pertemuan dengan cara yang lain. Saat itu pasti aku adalah anak yang masih polos.

Tapi aku yakin. Satu Lirik dalam lagu itu menggambarkan setiap kemungkinan pertemuanku dengannya.

 _ **I wonder why did we meet by chance.**_

Darimana aku harus memulai? Korea Selatan memiliki banyak nama Kim Kibum. Belum lagi yang berimigrasi ke luar negri. Siapa tahu ada kemungkinan dia termasuk salah satunya.

Kubaca lagi dan lagi catatan yang kutulis di dalam diary barangkali aku menemukan darimana aku harus memulai. Usaha tolol jika kumulai dari meraba seperti orang buta.

 _Aku dan dia kini sudah dekat. Bukan berteman. Aku memiliki tempat duduk selisih lima bangku dengannya. Aku anggap dekat. Biasanya aku duduk di ujung kelas. Dia di ujung satunya._

"Ini dia. Artinya aku dan dia adalah teman satu kelas. Aku hanya harus memulai dari sekolahku dulu."

Aku menanyakan pada ibuku tentang berapa lama aku tidak pergi sekolah saat operasi besar itu. Jawabannya adalah bahwa Kim Kibum kemungkinan besar adalah seniorku sekarang karena aku terpaksa tinggal kelas untuk mengulang.

Dua bulan kemudian adalah hari ini, hari Selasa. Aku mengendurkan dasiku. Melepas dua kancing jas hitam formalku. Lalu melepas juga dua kancing atas kemeja putihku. Aku pura-pura melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan yang pemegang jabatan tertingginya berdasarkan keturunan. Kini aku telah mengetahui siapa sosok Kim Kibum yang Cho Kyuhyun polos dahulu sukai. Sungguh tak mengecewakan. Juga tidak sia-sia aku menyukai orang tampan dan cerdas sepertinya.

Menyelinap masuk di dalam perusahaan besar yang masing-masing orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tidaklah sulit. Ruang kerja boss besar perusahaan bukan seperti ruang kerja boss mafia. Tidak ada dua penjaga di ujung-ujung pintunya. Mengambil satu nametag yang menganggur di atas meja entah milik siapa, atau tanpa benda itupun, aku berhasil melenggang masuk.

Pertanyaan pertamaku adalah, "Apa kau mengingat Cho Kyuhyun?" Aku sudah sekilas mengambil pengamatan. Tentang lingkungan di dalam ruangannya, orang itu bukanlah seorang boss yang suka berbasa-basi, makanya aku langsung saja menembak ke topik utama.

"Teman satu High School, tinggal kelas karena sebuah operasi." Tak mengira bahwa respon yang diberikan akan secepat ini, Aku mundur selangkah dari pijakan tempatku berdiri di depan mejanya. Aku kembali menegakkan badanku mengadu tatapnya. Ia menatapku mengingimidasi seolah aku ini adalah mangsa terlezat yang pernah ada.

"Ya. Apa kau penasaran dengan masa lalumu?" Aku menganga, otakku tiba-tiba mengosongkan diri hingga membuatku bingung akan menjawab apa. Tapi aku tak akan runtuh di bawah tatapan tajamnya itu hanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sialnya benar adanya sedang terjadi padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Aku merutuk mulutku. Hatiku menyuruhku bicara sekehendaknya saja lalu mulutku yang menyuarakan.

"Semua orang peduli padamu. Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Kulihat dia mengambil smartphonenya, memutar-mutarnya seolah benda itu murah dan bisa beli lagi kalau jatuh tanpa mengendurkan atensinya padaku.

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Dan menyelinap ke dalam ruanganku. Kau tahu ini bukan taman bermain." Aku tak salah dengar. Ia berbicara dengan nada rendah dan berdesis seperti ular, berbahaya.

Kupalingkan muka darinya, "Dingin sekali. Apa begini semua sikap boss?"

"Ah, mari kita duduk disana. Kita harus mengadakan reuni dulu. Karena sebetulnya aku tidak tahu kau adalah boss disini, siapa tahu aku bisa dapat sedikit ilmu dari teman sekelasku." Cho Kyuhyun sekarang bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang pengecut seperti dulu. Dia hanyalah masalalu. Aku tidak segan menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sebuah sofa di lain sisi masih dalam ruangan sama.

Saat aku akan duduk, ia telah lebih dulu mencegahku dan merebut nametag yang kukalungkan di leherku.

"Mencuri milik orang lain untuk menyelinap." Aku malu tak tertanggungkan. Tetapi aku beruntung bisa mengatasinya.

"Akan kukembalikan nanti." Senyum lebar masih kupasang. Muka polos tak bersalah juga kupertahankan.

"Jadi? Apa jika aku adalah teman sekelasmu, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah di perusahaanmu? Aku sangat tertarik dengan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki perusahaan ini dibanding perusahaan lain dalam bidang yang sama." Semua orang menyukai pujian, maka aku hanya harus melakukan hal yang sama. Kesan pertama harus bagus, namun aku sudah meruntuhkannya di awal tadi.

"Mencuri milik orang lain. Menyelinap. Mengatakan sedang mencari pekerjaan. Terakhir berlagak akrab. Katakan tujuan sebenarnya." Dia tepat mengarahkan tikaman ke ulu hatiku, tepat menuju kesalahan-kesalahanku. Aku berdehem sekali, tapi aku sampai terbatuk-batuk, aku lupa kalau orang cerdas tidak mudah dibohongi. Mereka bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa orang bodoh lihat.

"Gwenchana?" Aku berdehem bohongan tapi aku terbatuk sungguhan. Ia menyodorkan satu gelas air kepadaku. Aku mengakui kalau ia adalah orang yang peduli. Tapi aku sungguh tak mengira kepeduliannya di sembunyikan dalam sikap dinginnya.

Aku mengangguk seraya memegangi leherku. Terbatuk kecil lagi untuk mengatasi sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di leherku. Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku diam-diam. Akhirnya berkat batuk aku bisa keluar dari lingkaran api neraka yang terasa membakar udara bersuhu dingin di dalam ruangan ini. Ku minum kembali air putih hingga tandas.

Aku berdehem sesekali untuk menormalkan suaraku.

"Terimakasih untuk airnya."

"Ya. Kau harus." Aku lagi-lagi tertohok. Perkataannya tegas dan bossy. Aku rasa beginilah sewajarnya sikap dari seorang boss itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai dari topik permasalahanku. Karena orang di hadapanku ini adalah orang sibuk dan tak memiliki banyak waktu jadi aku harus menghargai posisinya." Aku terlalu banyak memuji. Kuperhatikan dia memasang gaya duduk aristokrat. Petinggi haruslah memiliki manner selevelnya. Dan begitulah Kim Kibum. Melihatnya duduk dengan menumpukkan satu kaki diatasnya saja sudah membuat diriku ciut. Apalagi duduk berlama-lama dengannya di dalam ruangan mewah ini.

"Aku sebelumnya meminta maaf karena sangat keterlaluan telah mengganggu waktu berhargamu. Tujuanku kemari adalah ingin mencari tahu siapa sosok yang dulu sangat diidolakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, diriku sendiri. Bahkan hingga yakin sekali mencintainya sampai mati." Aku tak pernah sedetik pun mengendurkan atensiku padanya. Karena setiap respon maupun reaksi tubuh sudah sangat berharga. Aku melihatnya menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Tetapi pandangannya masih tak mengarah padaku. Aku tebak, dia mulai terganggu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya." Ia menemukan mataku. Mengadu tatap kami dalam beberapa detik yang hening. Aku tak sanggup untuk terperangkap dalam pengaruhnya, jadi aku lari untuk menatap bangku yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah cukup puas. Aku akan melanjutkan kehidupanku tanpa bayang-bayang cinta lama. Dulu mungkin aku adalah orang yang pengecut. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku merasa bangga sudah pernah mencintaimu dari jauh. Permisi." Aku tak boleh lama-lama, atau perasaan cinta itu akan kembali seutuhnya seperti dulu. Tidak jika untuk mencintai lelaki kaya nan angkuh dan semua kehidupannya sudah diatur oleh keluarganya. Apalagi kami adalah sesama lelaki. Mustahil. Lebih baik aku segera melupakannya dan menemukan cinta baru.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku juga berterimakasih sudah mendengar pengakuanmu." Aku berhenti sejenak saat kudengar ia memanggilku. Mendengarkan apa kelanjutannya. Lalu aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berbalik, tanpa melontarkan apapun. Tetapi sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik secara naluriah.

"Aku lega sudah mengatakannya. Selamat tinggal Kim Kibum. Nae sarang saraman."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tak menuliskan tanggal di setiap peristiwa yang kutuliskan di dalam diary.

Aku tahu bahwa aku tak seharusnya mengingat kembali memori yang sudah terhapus. Karena Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu berharap bahwa ia ingin memulai lembaran baru di hidupnya dengan menutup lembaran lama. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya, perasaan itu tetap ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih atas dukungan sebelumnya^^

Q: Apa ini KiHyun?

A: Ya. Menurut sisi pandang Cho Kyuhyun^^.

Jangan keberatan untuk meninggalkan review...


End file.
